Ethiopian Empire
The Ethiopian Empire is a large nation located in East Africa, and currently ruled by Emperor Menelik III, rumored successor to the formerly desposed Haile Selassie I in 1974. The empire was refounded after the Ethiopian Civil War in 1978, and the collapse of the old Derg regime. The outpour of support for the monarchists that took part in the war allowed the Imperial Family to return to Ethiopia, and ultimately reassume control of the country. Currently, Ethiopia dominates region, having reasserted it's authority over it's neighbors. Their brutal repression of Eritrean independence and Somali nationalism, have allowed it to maintain the stability seen the end of the fighting, and the crushing blows dealt to the ethnic minorities by the military in the country have done much to contribute to the security of the country. Currently, Ethiopia remains unaligned with any of the major powers in the world. Having desposed of the old Communist Derg government, and stomped out pro-democratic movements upon the Emperor's return to power, Ethiopia has alienated both the Soviet Union and the United States, forcing it to develop without the aid of foreign assistance. Since the re-emergence of the Soviet Union, Ethiopia has done much to become self-suffient, and neutral in the current conflict. History 'Re-establishment of the Empire' Following the end of the Ethiopian Civil War in 1978, the monarchists elements within the country began to rally the citizens to their cause, and hopefully see the monarchy restored after close to thirty years of harsh dictatorship at the hands of the Derg. The Amha Selassie I was keen to support the restoration of the old empire, but having lost his son in an assassination attempt on his life by the Derg, he was forced to send a shadowy figured known only as Melkamu as a precaution. The vast majority of the Ethiopian people had no interest in seeing the son of the old emperor, who's father many believed betrayed them into the hands of Mengistu and his cronies, set foot anywhere on Ethiopian soil. The nation was quickly moving toward a democratic government, and any hope for an Imperial revival were growing increasingly dim. Thus, Amha's supporters, incapable of getting the people to accept him, opted for another plan instead. They decided to put his son in the spot-light, and have him reign in his name. While Amha, having never been able to rule as he had felt he such have, was angered by the idea (and rather jealousy too), he saw the wisdom in the plan, and agreed to the request. In July of 1979, the monarchist began their campaign put to Melkamu's face all across Ethiopia, and get the people to rally around him. 'Rebuilding the Empire' Thankfully for Menelik, the Derg never had the chance to carried out on their more extreme communist plans, and did some good in building up the decaying infastructure. However, their corruption drained the coffers of an already poor Ethiopia, and left Menelik's government bankrupt. Thus, Menelik turned to the United States for assistance, and was granted $500 million in aid. Using the money extremely carfully, Menelik used the funds first to root out corruption. In what was known as the Black Purge, Menelik's Imperial Bodyguard arrested and convicted 257 corrupt officials, and to set an example, had 83 of them executed on the grounds of high treason. All others where given life sentences, and their positions given pre-screened politicans. This would insure that no future politican would recieve a high-ranking position without the Emperor's knowledge of their past deeds. The military, which sucked up a sizable amount of the budget, was downsided from 300,000 to 50,000, and the remaining personnel put to work in a series of publics projects. Emperor Menelik was also keen to deal to with the ethnic divisions in his country. The Tigrays and Oromos wanted their independence, and the Eritreans were taking more and more of the vital coastal provinces needed for Ethiopia's modernization. He visited the Oromo lands, and spoke with the leaders there, begging for their help in keeping the country together, promising them equal representation along with the Tigrays. This offer was accepted, but only on the grounds that the Oromos and Tigrays recieve the same rights as the Amhara, a deal Menelik was eager to accept. With ethnic tensions in highlands lowered, Menelik spent millions modernizing the military, equipping them American-made weaponry, fighters, missiles, and tanks, and with the new army re-trained, re-equipped, and re-staffed, the Imperial Ethiopian Army was able to deal a number of devestating blows to the Eritrean rebels. In the end, he was able to secure a peace deal with the rebel. They got densely populated western Eritrea, and Ethiopia got the empty eastern, allowing them to stay connected to the sea. Politics and Government Military The Imperial Ethiopian Armed Forces (or the IEAF for short), is the official military force of the Ethiopian Empire. It is divided into the Imperial Ethiopian Army, Imperial Ethiopian Air Force, Imperial Ethiopian Navy, and the Imperial Bodyguard. The military has undergone extensive modernization, and currently seats as the most powerful military in Africa, surpassing South Africa's military numerically and rivalling it technologically. It currently numbers some 783,910 active troops, with another 650,000 in reserve. The military is currently an all-volunteer force, having repelled constription in 1998. Emperor Menelik III is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, but appoints a Minister of Defence is Duri Jenbere. 'Foreign Relations' Though Ethiopia maintains a neutral stance during wartime, it has not been above using it's military to secure it's interest worldwide. Recently, Ethiopian troops invaded Djibouti it 2000 to secure the port there, and Somalia in 2001 to deal with Islamic insurgents there. Economy The economy of Ethiopia has come a long way from it's previously agrian base. The progressive reforms of Emperor Halie Salessie I, and the general lack of damage to the standing infastructure during the short civil war in the late 1970s, allowed for Ethiopia to make great bounds and leaps in the right direction. Political stability and foreign investment helped to make Ethiopia the richest and most prosperest country on the African continent. Culture Demographics Geography Category:Ethiopia Category:Nations